


Back from death

by tenshi6



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry didn't die at the end of Spiderman 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back from death

Peter entered his room and a really bad presentiment washed over him. Suddenly, strange, blue-coloured gas filled the entire place and he covered his mouth and nose by instinct but it was useless and at the next moment he collapsed, unconsciously.

"Oh, god." Peter whined as he felt his eyelids extremely heavy, trying to open them. He was dizzy and when he tried to sit up carefully, a nauseous feeling hit him and he fall back to the bed. He just recognized that he was lying in a bed, the covers being pulled up to his chest and a strangely familiar scent was extending in the air.

"Peter?" An even more familiar voice called his name, a voice that he hadn't heard for almost a year by now and thought he would never hear it again. He gathered all his power and slowly opened his eyes, turning to the voice's direction.

"Harry?" He gasped stunned, eyes widening in shock.

The man gave him a shy grin and nodded. "I'm back."

"Am I dreaming?" Peter asked unsurely, glancing around nervously, thinking someone was playing a very dirty and disgusting trick on him. The guy in front of him couldn't be Harry but still, he looked very much alike his dead friend. He had short, blond hair and blue eyes and even his face was in a perfect shape. However, Peter could clearly remember the night when they fought against each other and threw a bomb back to Harry, causing pretty damage to the right part of Harry's face.

"I don't think so." He smiled and took Peter's hand in his, squeezing it gently to prove just how real he was. Peter felt a teardrop of happiness trailing down his cheek and leapt forward to hug his friend but somehow he ended up pressing his mouth against the other's. He immediately wanted to pull back but it was too late, and Harry's hand on his nape held him firmly. He forced his tongue between Peter's lips to enter his mouth, kissing him eagerly. Peter's body tensed in surprised but then relax, enjoying the kiss which was growing deeper by every second. He kissed back, fighting against Harry's intruding tongue playfully, his mind going blank due to the intoxicating sweetness. He put everything he could in that one kiss, the happiness he felt that his best friend and secret lover was back from death and the need just how much he wanted to be his and never wanting to lose him again. Yes, he might not looked like the Harry he knew but he was definitely Harry.

"But, how?" Peter whispered softly in amazement against Harry's lips after they ended the kiss, his forehead resting against the other.

"Shhh… I'll tell you everything, later." Harry smiled and placed a small kiss on Peter's lips, pushing him down on the bed slowly while he moved to sit on top of him.

Peter was simply stunned. He had never imagined, not in his wildest dreams, to meet Harry once again, let alone kissing him. After Harry died, or Peter and everyone else thought he did, Peter felt so much regret not confession his feelings. However, it was too late. And now, in the joy of seeing his best friend alive he couldn't control himself and the most stunning thing was that Harry kissed back. Could that be he had feelings for Peter? Or he just didn't want to hurt him by pulling away…

Peter didn't have much time thinking deeper about Harry's actions because his lips on his was just too much of a distraction and the slim fingers slipping under his shirt didn't help much. A small gasp escaped from Peter as the cool fingers touched his warm skin, caressing him gently.

"I missed you." Harry breathed against Peter's lips, a sigh of relief left him as he was finally being able to be together with Peter.

"I missed you, too." Peter smiled, being lost in Harry's unnaturally blue eyes then he slowly closed his eyes as Harry leaned forward to kiss him again, this time more passionately than before. Peter moved his arms unsurely to hug the man on top of him but he finally did it, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Meanwhile, Harry's eager fingers found their way downwards, working on Peter's belt and fly.

"Ha-Harry." Peter's eyes opened immediately as the other had a firm grip on his manhood. "Are you sure-?"

"Yeah, sure as hell." Harry mumbled against his neck in the most seductive tone Peter has ever heard and it caused his shaft to twitch in need. Peter leant forward and grabbed Harry's shirt to pull it off while Harry did the same with Peter and both of them were naked within a minute. Then Harry made Peter sitting on the edge of the bed and he dropped to his knees, taking the other's half-hard erection in hand, pumping it gently. Peter put his hands behind him on the bed to support himself and threw his head back in pleasure when Harry's hot mouth touched the tip of his cock, giving a few kisses to it before taking the whole length.

Peter clutched his fists on the sheets and let out a loud gasp as Harry bobbed his head up and down, his wet tongue drawing circles on his erection. It was such an amazing sensation; he couldn't find the words to describe it. He was already hard thanks to Harry's fantastic blowjob and Peter was having a tough time not to come. Suddenly Harry stopped and pulled back, pushing Peter down the bed not too gently, leaning on to him, kissing him roughly while he reached out to grab a bottle of lube on the bedside table. He was prepared, for sure.

Both of them let out a loud moan as their erections brushed together, practically aching for a touch. Harry poured some lubrication into his hand and used it to wet his manhood. He sat on his heels and pushed Peter's legs wide apart to insert two fingers at a time to his hole. Peter's breathe hitched in discomfort and his body tensed as the third finger was pushed into him. It hurt but the feeling wasn't unbearable at all, and he relaxed after a few scissoring movements Harry had made. Soon, he pulled the fingers back and placed his throbbing flesh at the boy's entrance. "Relax." Harry said softly and smiled at Peter, his eyes full of lust and love. Peter gulped and nodded. Harry grabbed his hips to lift him a bit then pushed into him slowly. Peter let out a painful cry but when Harry stopped he signalled him to continue. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, inhaling deeply when Harry's full length was inside him.

"You want to stop?" Harry asked slightly worried but Peter shook his head.

"Just a… minute." Peter panted, being literally folded into half, his legs resting on Harry's shoulders.

Harry gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned forward, kissing Peter tenderly while he used one hand to grab his erection, stroking it gently. Soon, Peter relaxed a bit and rolled his hips against Harry, encouraging him to move. Harry didn't need to be told twice; he pulled back slowly just to thrust back forcefully causing Peter to scream from the top of his lungs, digging his nails into the soft flesh of Harry's neck but neither of them cared.

"Oh, fuck." Peter cursed under his breath but managed a weak grin and Harry took it as a yes for continuation. He pulled back again just to thrust in, repeating it many times, increasing his pace and soon Peter didn't feel any pain at all, only pure bliss. He couldn't stop moaning in need as pleasure took his body over. The feeling of having Harry in him while he was stroking his erection and kissing him lustfully was just too much to bear. Peter felt so vulnerable under his best friend but he clearly enjoyed it, gasping dirty words to Harry like "harder" and "faster".

After a few more well-aimed thrust and Peter's body went blank, his back arched, toes curled and he came into Harry's hand with a loud moan of pleasure. A second later Harry reached his climax, too, releasing his seed into Peter with a low, manly groan then collapsed on top of him, both men panting heavily. Peter's legs fell from Harry's shoulders.

"This was awesome." Harry panted after he could catch his breath up, pulling out from Peter, rolling next to him. Peter smiled at him, too exhausted to say even one word, so instead of speaking he cuddled up to Harry, making himself comfortable. They lay there for minutes then Peter was getting curious and he just had to ask.

"So," he started carefully "would you tell me how-?"

"How am I alive?" Harry grinned and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Peter nodded. "After I was taken in the hospital I was transferred to Japan and I had a life-saver surgery. The doctors seriously thought I would die and the company already acted as if I had died. So my butler faked the whole funeral while I was still in Japan. I was being unconscious for weeks." Harry let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Peter gave him a smile. "You don't have to sorry. I'm happy you're back, it's all that matters."

"I was sure you would understand."

"But, what about your face? And this hair and eyes?"

"I've also undergone plastic surgery. It was a whole new method, only legal in Japan. I felt like being a laboratory animal. Then I dyed my hair and use contact lenses." Harry winked. "How do you like it?" He teased.

"You're really… handsome." Peter grinned and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Then we faked some documents and the company thinks I'm Harry's cousin from Europe." He smiled proudly.

"You really are something." Peter shook his head in amazement. "And why did you come back?"

Harry stared at him shocked. "I think that's pretty obvious." Peter blushed madly but then Harry grinned widely. "I thought Spidey would need some help." He earned a soft smack on his head but Peter grinned, too.

"Yeah, maybe I'll have some use of you." He joked.

They went silent for a while but then Harry was the one who broke it with a question. "What about Mary-Jane?" Half of him didn't want to hear the answer but he had to know anyway.

"We broke up soon after your… well… faked funeral." Peter said casually,

"You mean for once and for all?" Harry asked amazed, leaning on his elbow. Peter nodded. "But why?"

"I think that's pretty obvious." He imitated Harry then smiled softly. "Because I love you."

"And you thought I was dead but broke up with her anyway?" Harry gaped, still stunned.

"I missed you too much, I couldn't bear anyone around me and Mary-Jane got sick of it, so… yeah, that's what happened while you were away. I regretted so much for not telling you my feelings sooner." Peter said honestly but then blushed, realizing how blunt he was but Harry only gave him a soft peck on his lips.

"I promise I'll never leave you again. I love you, too."


End file.
